


Blue Haze

by Lucem



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aoba is so cute, Aoba riding that dick, Cinnamon daddy, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Fluff, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mink Sensei, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, highschool, i'm trash, papa minku, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucem/pseuds/Lucem
Summary: Some self indulgent smut I wrote playing around with the idea of Mink and Aoba having teacher/student relationship. The idea was that Aoba is a troublesome student who gets into fights a lot, Mink is the teacher that tries to help and understand him better.After getting into a serious fight, Aoba ends up in the school infirmary and a worried Mink comes to see him, only for things to end up getting out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

When they first kissed, it was the kind of kiss that seemed to steal the breathe from his lungs, leaving him gasping for air yet aching for more, another brush of those lips, another taste of that mouth, another touch of that warm skin. Aoba had never been kissed in such a way before, a way that made his head spin and his body burn and the world around him melt away until he felt nothing but Mink, surrounding him and holding him and kissing him like he was trying to swallow him whole.

And the way Mink held him desperately made him feel so loved, so wanted, as though somehow he was a life raft, keeping the man afloat as they drifted together in the middle of a raging sea. His fingers clung onto Aoba's shoulders as though he was holding on for dear life, digging in almost painfully, yet Aoba felt nothing at all but a buzzing warmth settling over his skin and a thousand butterflies in his stomach as his thoughts seemed to scatter into a world of white.

When they finally broke apart, it felt like Aoba had been underwater for hours, and was finally able to choke in some air, but his mind was still dizzy and whirling, his head still tumbling through the current. He blinked slowly, and Mink was staring at him, his gaze seeming a little lost and distant, but his fingers still urgently gripping Aoba's shoulders, burrowing into him through the material of his shirt. The slight pain caused Aoba's mind to wander back to reality from his hazy dream state, and then he was looking into Mink's eyes, intense and blue like the surface of the ocean in a storm.

When their gazes met, Aoba couldn't think for a moment, it was like his mind had skidded to a halt and he couldn't pull his thoughts together. What was going on? Why had Mink kissed him? And why did he feel a concoction of terror beating in his chest and fire pulsing through his veins?

Mink was the first to look away, abruptly letting go of Aoba's arms and standing up, the chair scraping the floor beneath him, disturbed by his sudden movement. "I shouldn't have done that," he said quietly, sounding for once in his life like he was doubting his own words. The pale, white lights seemed to wash all the colour from his face, softening down the lines of his sharp cheekbones and the furrow in his brow. His long brown hair, usually so neat and well kept, was loose in its bun, stray, mangled strands falling limply over his eyes. It was odd to see someone who was always so perfectly put together and composed, seemingly flustered and dishevelled instead. It made him seem so much younger, Aoba thought.

"Then why...?" Aoba muttered in response to the statement, still feeling slightly dazed, not really sure of what he was saying. Mink frowned at him, as if he was pondering over the same question, trying to make sense of what was going on inside his own head. Then he sighed, and closed his eyes, and when they opened again his expression was back to normal, stern and unreadable, as though nothing had changed at all. But everything had changed. Hadn't they crossed a line that should never be crossed? Found themselves exploring an unknown and dangerous place from which they could never return?

He turned and walked away, almost aggressively pushing by the infirmary curtains and closing them behind him. He stopped on the other side for a second, his silhouette just barely visible through the white material, a soft, almost ghostly smudge of grey. "Come and see me at the end of the day," he said firmly. Aoba could just barely see him through the gap, his head turning slightly as though he was about to glance back but thought better of it.

"Like detention?" Aoba asked, a little bewildered. He heard Mink chuckle, a deep, unrefined sound that was so unlike him it was almost shocking.

"Just come," he muttered, his shadow moving as he walked away.

"I don't have to do anything!" Aoba called stubbornly after him, trying to remain composed after what had just happened.

But he could feel heat pour into his cheeks, feel his heart hammering against his rib cage, and he couldn't explain why the sound of Mink's receding footsteps made his nerves jangle, like wind chimes caught in a strong breeze. When he heard the door shut, he slumped back into the bed, as though his body had turned to water, and burying his face into the pillow as though to hide his shame, he let out an irritated sound, almost a scream, expressing his distress and confusion over the sudden chaos he'd been thrown into.

The end of the day came fast, despite the fact Aoba had remained in the infirmary until the final bell, and when it rung it was as though it resonated through his nerves too, setting him on edge. A feeling of apprehension ran through him as the nurse changed the bloody dressing on his forehead with some clean bandages. "You be more careful, Aoba," she said with a gentle smile as she dismissed him. The official story was that he had slipped in the toilets, but of course the truth was that he'd gotten into another fight and probably would have had the shit kicked out of him if Noiz hadn't been there. Not that any of that mattered anymore. Even though only a few hours had passed, it felt as though it had been years. All he could focus on was the question bubbling up inside him, pricking at his gut like the sting of thorns - should he go and see Mink or not? He could walk right out of the school, go home and forget about it all, act as though nothing had happened and ignore it until it went away.

That would be sensible. Mink was his teacher, nothing good would ever come of following this up, of acknowledging his feelings. He wished he could scrape them from his heart and throw them away, have it done with and forgotten. But he couldn't. And he couldn't forget how it had felt to be kissed by him, and how he wanted to feel that way every day for the rest of his life.

With determination in his stride, he made his way to Mink's classroom. His feet felt heavy with every step, that weight pounding into his heart, and as soon as he found himself staring at the door, all his resolve drained and a dread overcame him in ominous waves. What would happen if he went in? What if Mink wanted to tell him to forget what happened, or what if they ended up going further than before? He wasn't sure which possibility terrified him more, only that they both seemed to scare him for completely different reasons.

With his hand curled up into a trembling ball, he knocked hesitantly at the door, instantly regretting it as soon as he heard the sound echo back to him and a sick feeling sunk like a rock into the pit of his stomach. He could still walk away, if he was quick, but his feet seemed stuck to the ground, his body bound in place. The door swung open, and Mink was staring down at him, an odd look of surprise briefly crossing his face before it quickly turned impassive. "You're here," was all he said, with a slight quirk of his eyebrows.

Aoba felt as though he'd swallowed a lump of glue, and only nodded, stepping forward into the classroom. He felt a tightness in his chest, as though his heart was swelling painfully, and his stomach was tying itself in knots as he closed the door over behind him. The sound of it clicking shut sent a jolt through his nerves, and he visibly flinched, to which Mink raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

His heart was hammering against his chest now, and he was trying hard not to tremble. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, only that it was frustrating and made him want to scream. "Why am I here?" he asked, his voice catching slightly in his throat. He had hoped it would somehow break through the intense atmosphere or at least still his racing heart, but instead it only made him feel more tense and nervous, only added to his ever growing agitation.

"We should talk," Mink stated. He was wearing his glasses now, he hadn't been earlier Aoba realised, and it seemed to add an element of calmness to his demeanour as he adjusted them slightly on his face. His hair was also neatly tied up once more, every strand scraped back on his head, flawless as usual. Aoba had preferred it when it was down, or at least a little loose, with soft brown waves framing his face. It was more suited to his sharp, almost hawk like features.

They were facing each other head on, and Aoba felt small, defenceless with his back against the door like a mouse cornered by a cat. Yet somewhere deep within him a faint excitement stirred, a slight flicker of elation sparking in his nerves through all the anxiety. He went to move further into the room, to take a seat at one of the desks, but he'd barely inched forward before Mink sprung on him, with the speed and precision of a predator hunting prey, pinning him by the shoulders to the door.

Aoba felt his heart leap in his chest, like a bird flapping against a cage, and Mink's face was just inches from his, his eyes watching him so closely that it made blood pour into his cheeks. "Wh-what?" From such a small distance he could see the flecks of green in his gaze, the colour of leaves against a clear sky, feel his soft, steady breath on his face like the brush of a feather. There was a vague scent that always stirred the air around him, sweet and sharp and familiar, yet Aoba could never place it. "I need to know," he said, his voice low and serious. "Do you regret it?"

Aoba shook his head, blue hair falling over his face in clumps. "I...I don't know!" he cried. He had meant it when he'd told Mink about his feelings, and he had felt so alive when they had kissed earlier, more alive than he'd felt in years. So why was it so hard? Why did it have to be so hard? He felt as though his throat was closing up, and he was struggling to draw in breathe. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know what Mink wanted to do, what he wanted to do, and all the longing and confusion and frustration seemed to whirl through him like a storm, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Aoba..." Mink said his name on a soft exhale, and then they were kissing again. It wasn't clawing and desperate like earlier, but it was still intense, unfolding from something gentle and grazing to something more frantic and wild, like a flower bud suddenly blooming into life. He felt himself go weak, his knees giving way as though his bones had suddenly become hollow, but Mink's arms were around him, holding him up and keeping him steady. He leaned into him, leaned into the kiss, raising himself onto the tip of his feet and wrapping his arms around Mink's neck, desperately trying to close the distance between them, because right now every inch felt like a mile.

Mink scooped him up in strong arms, and the world seemed to spin as he was swung around onto a desk by the door, letting out a small yelp of surprise before his voice was quickly stifled by Mink's lips. There was a niggling feeling inside him, a slight uneasiness tugging at his gut, but it was drowned out by the feeling of Mink's mouth pressing against his in frantic kisses, and his arms around his body, crushing them together. The teacher's fingers slid up his shirt, as his lips lowered to the boy's neck, lightly sucking and tugging at the tender skin. Aoba closed his eyes tightly, scrunching his fingers into Mink's hair and letting out deep, shuddering breathes, his lips quivering, body trembling as though fire shot furiously through his veins.

A sweet numbness began to pool in his hips, and he jolted when one of Mink's hot fingers brushed his chest, letting out a small moan, embarrassment instantly cutting through him like a blade, causing hot blood to spill into his cheeks. "Shhh," Mink murmured in his ear, his deep voice sending intense shivers crawling to the base of Aoba's spine. "It's not safe here," he said softly, "we could get caught." He sounded as though he was half concerned, half excited about the idea. Aoba had been so caught up in the heat of the moment, it hadn't really registered they were still in the school, and a sudden terror seized his heart. They could get in serious trouble if someone saw them. It would create a huge scandal, and ruin Mink's career. He couldn't let that happen.

He could feel his heart pound in his chest, so loud it was like drumbeats in his ears, and his head felt light, weightless and blurry. An uneasiness pulsed through him, a weight like stones in gut, and he knew that they had to stop now, while he still had the strength to pull away without feeling like it would tear the skin from his body. "You're right," he said. "We should stop." It was best to snuff out the flames before they became an inferno, he told himself, trying squirm out from the teacher's hold. But those arms only tightened around his body.

"Do you really want to stop?" Mink asked, looking down at him with hazy blue eyes, that almost seemed to ripple like the surface of a lake. There was a tension between them, like the taste of thunder in the air, and that intense gaze sent sparks of fire through his blood. Aoba hesitated for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "We can't do this though, can we?" he could feel his eyes burn once more, hear his voice waver. "You said so yourself, it's not safe."

"It's not safe _here_ ," he said, a slightly amused smile playing on his lips. "We could go somewhere else."

"You don't want to stop, then?" he asked, his eyes flickering to the floor.

"Only if you do," his voice was gentle, kind, but there was almost a challenge in his words, like he was daring Aoba to walk away so that he wouldn't have to himself. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, but the racing of his heart and the rush in his veins told him that he didn't want to it to end. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat, and responded by leaning up, clumsily planting a kiss on Mink's lips. The teacher, with a slightly startled look in his eyes, kissed Aoba back after a moment, just a quick, delicate kiss.

"Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes," he said, his voice low. "If you don't show up, I'll assume you've changed your mind and we'll forget this ever happened. Understand?"

Aoba only nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and then in a moment Mink had untangled himself from him Aoba and was gone, the door slamming shut behind him, and he was alone in the classroom. It felt huge, dark and empty and silent, yet somehow enclosed and stifling, like he was trapped in a tiny prison cell. Although a coldness clung to him, like he'd suddenly been stripped of all his clothes, his skin was still hot, tingling in all the places Mink had touched, trails of fire left behind like shooting stars falling through the sky. His chest felt hot and tight, his lungs struggling to draw in air, and his heart was hammering against his rib cage, like a monster trying to break free.

Ten minutes, he thought, wrapping his arms around his body as though somehow it would stop him feeling as though he was about to fall apart. He had ten minutes to make a choice that would change his life forever. He could follow Mink, follow his heart down a chaotic path of thorns, or follow his head, take the safe, easy route. Go home, have dinner, go to bed, wake up in the morning and fall back into the routine of his boring, normal life. But could he do that to his own heart, could he crush himself like that? He'd already lost so much, could he bare to lose someone else?

He realised it from the moment they first kissed, that he was in love with him. He couldn't say how or when it happened, whether it was a gradual feeling that grew inside him, or something that just blossomed over night. But if he really loved him, wouldn't it be best to let him go, no matter how much it hurt? Mink would be putting everything on the line, his career, his future, even his freedom. Compared to that Aoba was risking nothing. Maybe his name would be smeared in a public scandal, but even then it would more than likely paint him as a victim and something like that would eventually blow over. For Mink it wasn't as simple. It wouldn't blow over for him. He would pay the price for the rest of his life, carry the burden forever.

He stared down at his hands, curled into trembling fists on his lap, and took a deep breathe. He could hear the clock ticking, but it seemed so distant, as though the room was stretching out around him, the walls getting further and further away. At some point he had slid from the desk, and now he was slumped on the floor, feeling like his entire body was being pulled down by anchors hooked into his skin. It took him a while to finally push himself to his feet, trembling with effort when he stood up, but when he was finally standing, his mind was made up.

With shaking fingers he reached for the door handle, barely able to grasp it at first, and then he was in the hallway, walking through the empty school like a puppet pulled on strings, everything just rushing by him in a scattered blur of shapes and colours.

When he got outside, the air was still and cold, the silence almost deafening. He could see Mink, across the school yard, standing in the parking lot with a cigarette between two fingers, the amber glow and faint curl of smoke just barely visible from so far away. He was leaning against a large black Land Rover, not looking in Aoba's direction. It felt odd to observe him unseen from a distance, like he was silently watching a wild animal from afar. He took a drag from the cigarette, inhaling deeply, breathing out a puff of smoke that quickly faded into the breeze, and seemed to relax a little. Aoba couldn't help but notice the way his lips curled around it, remembering how it felt to have those lips touch his body, and violently he tore his gaze away, his cheeks heating up as he tried to push down the vivid memories.

Now was his last chance to walk away from all of this, to extinguish those feelings within him and forget they ever existed in the first place. He could go the other way, choose the easy road. Who could blame him when even Mink would forgive him? But he would he ever forgive himself? He took a step forward, and then another, in stiff robotic movements, his legs so weak and shaky he felt they were barely able to carry him. Somehow he managed to walk over to the parking lot, foot steps echoing like a marching drumbeat. His stomach was doing flips, threatening to jump out of his mouth, and his heart jolted when Mink turned in his direction, their eyes meeting. He wanted to look away, but he was captivated by those eyes, stormy like the sea, serene like the sky. He went to speak, but his throat felt as though it drying out, closing up.

Mink was the first to say something. "You should get in the car," he spoke firmly, quickly glancing around to make sure they were alone. Aoba wasn't sure how he managed to comply, but somehow he ended up sitting silently in the front passenger seat, for what could only have been a five minute car journey, yet somehow it felt like hours on the road, listening to the endless hum of the engine, watching the buildings and houses blur into trees and greenery as they reached the edge of town. Occasionally he'd glance over at the teacher, trying to think of something to do or say to break the tension in the air, but ending up just lapsing back into uncomfortable silence. His stomach was churning like crazy, his nerves thrumming as though shot through with fire, and he felt an agitation build in his chest almost painfully.

What was going to happen when they got to Mink's place? Would they resume where they left off...would they end up going even further? He felt his stomach clench at the thought, his face feeling hot, like he was sitting right next to an open flame. He lowered his head, looking away from the view out of the window as they pulled into a narrow, dirt path, surrounded by tall trees whose leaves arched over them in a thick, green canopy, letting in a scattering of soft pale rays of sunlight through the gaps. He hadn't realised Mink lived this far out of town, but thinking of his quiet and reserved personality, a secluded home was strangely fitting for him. He seemed like the kind of man who enjoyed peace and quiet in his spare time, who would rather sit at home with his face in a book than go out and spend time with people.

He was the exact opposite of Aoba in that respect, and he wondered how he'd fallen for someone so different from himself. Maybe opposites did attract, maybe they would go well together, click in place like pieces of a puzzle, filling all the gaps within one and other. He let out a small sigh, staring at his hands where they rested upon his lap, fingers looking slender and pale against his black school pants.

"We're almost there," Mink muttered, eyes still focusing intently on the road ahead. It was the first words either of them had spoken since they got in the car, and Aoba felt some of the coiled tension loosen a little in his gut. The journey was a little bumpy, the car rattling on the rough and uneven ground, and when Aoba looked up he could see a decently sized cabin like house, just barely visible through a cluster of trees. "Is that your house?" he asked as they pulled up, cursing himself for not thinking of something more interesting to say.

"No, this is where I take my victims," he snorted as the car skidded to a halt. It wasn't often Mink made a joke like that, and he said it with such a serious expression and straightforward tone of voice that Aoba felt a pang of worry tear through him.

The teacher finally looked at him, and with a roll of his eyes, spoke again. "Of course this is my house," he said with a small smile, that seemed to soften the edges of his severe face. It was moments like this Aoba could see clearly where his feelings had come from, when Mink made a humorous comment and his hard facade of stone cracked away briefly, revealing the kind, gentle man that lay beneath. Aoba's taut nerves relaxed a little, and he found himself smiling too as he climbed out of the car.

The path to Mink's house was more of a dirt trail, somewhat muddy and overgrown with trampled grass, and Aoba took careful, nervous steps at first, not used to a place so rural and green. There was an odd scent in the air, musky and fresh, and the tall trees seemed to reach out to the sky, leafed fingers grasping at sunlight all around him. The image brought up vague memories of something distant, almost forgotten. A world of green grass, swaying in the breeze, a small lake, glistening like a silver coin in the sun, rippling as his fingers trailed through the clear water. His brother, standing behind him, reflection pale and distorted in the water's surface, dark eyes wide with awe. "Look at the fish, Aoba!" Sei had squealed with excitement, pointing toward the middle of the lake where small, silver creatures darted just beneath the water, scales creating a display of flashing light as they caught in the sun. "Don't go in the water!" their gran had cried, hurrying after them with Ren immediately by her side.

Aoba felt something warm around his hand, and couldn't suppress a jolt of surprise when Mink took it in his own, pulling his mind back to the present. "You alright?" he heard him ask, his voice somewhat distant as though pushing through a bubble around him.

Aoba nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just remembered something," he said. Then, after a moment of hesitation, added "Is there a lake near here?"

Mink looked down at him, gaze thoughtful. "Yeah," he answered. "Within walking distance. Why?"

"I used to play at a lake with my brothers as kid. I thought maybe it was near here. I dunno, it's dumb," he mumbled, hazel eyes looking at the ground.

"It's not dumb," Mink reassured him with a light squeeze of his hand, the warmth of his fingers pressing into Aoba's palm. "It's an important memory. You should hold onto it," he said, and for a second his voice seemed a little remote, as though his mind was somewhere else. "We should go inside. It's getting cold," he said quietly, almost like he was muttering to himself.

On the outside Mink's house looked like a plain old log cabin. Although fairly large, it seemed a little worn down, moss clinging the the roof in small green clumps, the white paint on the window frames faded and cracking. But the interior was far nicer than Aoba would have thought, he realised, his hand still in Mink's as he was led into the living area. A huge stone fireplace dominated the centre of the room, and in front of it a woven rug was sprawled out across the wooden floor, on top of which a small coffee table and plain brown sofa sat. To the right there was a staircase leading to the second floor, and to the left there was a large book case, completely filled, and it was clear Mink owned too many books because there were a lot piled up in messy stacks on the floor too.

Aoba could pretty much picture him sitting on the sofa, face buried in the pages, brow creased in concentration, flames reflecting in a flickering orange glow on his glasses as they jumped in the fireplace, casting bright light and dark shadows in intricate patterns over the angles and curves of his face, his body. He wondered if it was something he would ever see, a sight he would wake up to, come home to, and it made his heart ache with a dim longing and a persistent anxiousness about their whole situation.

"Would you like a drink?" Mink asked, he realised for the second time. He hadn't really been paying enough attention to fully register the question the first time, and the words only clicked in his head when they were repeated. His mind was a million miles away, his thoughts racing along with the rapid beat of his heart. He let out a small, nervous laugh. "Maybe coffee," he answered, as Mink gestured toward the sofa and told him to get comfortable. Then he left the room, and Aoba felt suddenly very alone and out of place, like he was intruding upon a stranger's empty home. A tightness curled around his chest, and he began to wonder what he was even doing here in the first place, if any of this was a good idea at all. What if they got caught? What if his heart got broken? What if he was being used? He shook his head, as though he could shake off all his anxiety, and subconsciously dug his fingers into his the material of his pants on his lap, arms shaking slightly.

He looked around the room, trying to distract himself, to calm down as he took in his surroundings. The walls were smooth and plain, pretty bare save for a few woven tapestries that hung around the room, all soft autumn shades from deep red to pale yellow, heavy squared patterns and geometrical lines. There was also carved wooden animals displayed neatly across the mantel piece atop the fireplace, aligned in a perfect row. Aoba wondered what they meant, what significance they had. Whether Mink had decorated the place himself, thoughtfully with purpose, or randomly without a care. Or maybe someone else had, a previous owner, a former resident, and he hadn't bothered to rearrange it all. Or maybe it was a cultural thing, relevant to his heritage. The man wasn't Japanese, his features were too distinct, harsh and prominent, not fine and delicate as many Japanese people's were. Not to mention his eyes were bright and blue as the ocean and he had a slight accent, an odd curl to his words that spoke of foreign descent. As he began to think more about Mink, this strange, unfamiliar place began to feel less isolating and intimidating, and he felt himself calm a little, his breathing returning to normal, the dark fog in his head clearing.

There was no way Mink would use him, not while taking such a huge risk just to be with him. And he could get his heart broken, but that was the same with any relationship, it was always a risk, and it couldn't be helped. And as long as they were careful, they wouldn't get caught. They only had a few more months until Aoba graduated, and after that there was technically no life changing repercussions for either of them, nothing to forbid them from being together because Aoba would no longer be his student. Whose to say they couldn't randomly meet in the street, decide to catch up over lunch and somehow end up together because of that...

The couch shifted as Mink sat down next to him, and the sharp smell of coffee filled the air around them as he set two mugs upon the table. Aoba, caught completely off guard, jumped a little. "You're nervous as Hell," Mink commented, lifting his mug and sipping from it.

Aoba frowned, reaching for his own drink, a slight blush dying his cheeks pink. "I-I'm just worried about a lot of things," he said, bringing the mug to his mouth. The heat of the drink wafted into his face, the strong familiar smell loosening his tight nerves a little.

"Like what?" Mink raised an eyebrow, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Just..." Aoba lowered his head, gazing into the coffee mug. His reflection was staring back at him with tired and anxious eyes, face rippled and distorted. "I can't stop thinking about all this stuff. Like what if everything goes wrong. What happens if we get found out? What happens if I fuck everything up? If you realise you don't actually want any of this and leave because it's too risky for you...Like I know it's going to be a lot of hiding and sneaking about and keeping secrets, at least for the foreseeable future. I think I can handle all that, I'm used to it by now...but what if I'm not good enough, not worth it. What if someone comes along and you decide its easier to be with them because you don't have to hide?" he wasn't really sure what he was saying, just rambling on, trying to put all his jumbled thoughts into coherent words, expressing worries he didn't even realise he had until he opened the floodgates, let everything rush out.

"Aoba," Mink said firmly, silencing him. Then his voice softened, and he spoke once more, placing his cup on the table. "I wouldn't have accepted your feelings if I wasn't sure of this. I wouldn't have kissed you, I wouldn't have held you. You should know how I feel..." he leaned forward, a large hand gently cupping Aoba's face, fingers warm against his shivering skin. Aoba closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a small puff of air. "There's no need to worry. I care about you. I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want anyone else. And we won't get caught if we are careful. But if we do, the blame will fall on me entirely. And I will accept that,"

Aoba's gaze shot up at him, hazel eyes wide and sharp. "No, you can't!" he protested. "It will ruin your life. How could I live with it if you ended up losing everything because of me!?" 

"I've decided you're worth losing everything for. That's all," Mink's reply was sincere, his gaze steady. Aoba felt the air catch in his lungs, and he wasn't sure who leaned forward first, only that when they kissed he felt like he was finally able to breathe again.

Coffee completely forgotten as their kisses deepened, lips crashing together, tongues frantically tasting one and other, hands exploring each other's skin, slipping beneath clothes and trailing across warm, trembling bodies, they found themselves tangled together, inseparable, as though the moment they parted their hearts would stop beating, lungs would stop breathing. Aoba was pulled forward onto Mink's lap, his arms enclosing around him tightly as he kissed him feverishly, lips moving to his neck, tracing the lines of his collarbones, pressing to the hollow of his throat.

Aoba's arms wrapped around Mink's neck, and dimly he was aware strange whimpering noises were escaping from his lips, but he didn't care. He was drowning in Mink, in his sweet scent and intense kisses and hot touch, in the feeling of his arms around his body, the feeling of his breathe on his neck, setting his nerves alight, making him react to every tiny sensation with a squirm of his legs, a jolt of his hips, a groan from his mouth. His mind felt like it was melting, his ability to think clearly had washed away long ago, flushed out by the heat that surged through him, the sparks that flared like fire in his veins.

He felt himself being lifted with great ease, and instinctively tightened his grip around Mink's neck, hooking his legs around the man's lower body. He wasn't really sure what was happening until they were halfway up the stairs and he realised they were headed for the bedroom, and just thinking about it made excitement flare in his hips, drowning out the anxiousness in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this, he wanted to hand himself over to Mink, to be swept away by him. He'd never felt this desire before, it was overwhelming, stifling, and exhilarating. He was lowered onto the bed, carefully, as though Mink was laying him out neatly like a blanket, and when he looked up into the other man's eyes, he saw them, usually so cold and blue, now burning with the intensity of the brightest star in the sky.

"Wait..." Mink mumbled, untangling himself from Aoba and making his way across the room. Aoba's eyes followed him closely, a slight bewilderment twisting through him. He stopped at a set of drawers, facing a square mirror, and pulled a small plastic container from the top drawer. Then he seemed to reach for his eyes, and after a moment Aoba realised he was removing contact lenses, which made very little sense considering he had been wearing glasses earlier. Why would he need both when it was usually one or the other?

But when he made his was back to Aoba, suddenly it all began to make more sense. His eyes were no longer blue, but rather this intense, warm golden colour, shining beautifully as though they were infused with light from the sun, and for a moment Aoba was rendered speechless, words halting in his throat, air freezing in his lungs. "I wanted to see you with my own eyes," Mink mumbled, crawling back on top of him and kissing his lips gently.

"I...I didn't even notice you wore contacts. Why?" Aoba asked slowly after a moment of shocked silence. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what a beautiful and unique colour his eyes were, or why he would want to hide them. Seeing them up close, he almost felt as though he was staring at something made of pure gold, the shining surface of a coin.

"They're on odd colour," Mink stated with a shrug.

Aoba shook his head in response. "They're beautiful, Mink," he mumbled, a hand reaching for Mink's face, fingers curling over his cheek. For a moment he felt almost entranced, his mind somewhat fuzzy and slow, but as the feeling gradually washed away, a wave of embarrassment overcame him and he lowered his hand, heat rushing to his face. "S-sorry. That was kind of a weird thing to say, right?" he muttered with a nervous chuckle.

"Not at all," Mink replied. "I think you're beautiful," he said with a completely serious face, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Wh-what!?" Aoba screeched, his voice raising in an embarrassed yelp. "I-I'm no-" his indignant protest was cut off by a sudden, intense kiss, and after a moment of angrily humming into Mink's lips, his spike of bashfulness subsided and he melted into the kiss, incoherent complaints softening into small, smothered moans. Mink pulled away for only a brief moment to catch his breathe, but he ended up staring down at Aoba in awe.

He was sprawled out beneath him on the bed, sharp collarbone peeking out from beneath his rumpled school shirt, hair spread across the pillows in ribbons of vivid ocean blue. He looked so beautiful as he unwound beneath Mink's touch that he couldn't move for a moment, his thoughts completely halting in his mind as he took in the sight. The bead of sweat on his brow, the flush in his cheeks, the quivering light in his hazel eyes, so expressive and magnificent. Even the way his pale lips were slightly parted, small rattled breathes hissing between them, and how his brows knitted slightly in bewilderment as their gazes locked, he took it all in, engraved it into his mind like carved letters on the bark of a tree.

Then he bent his head back down, kissing the soft skin of his neck, tasting the sweat that clung to him, feeling his body jolt slightly. "Are you okay, Aoba?" he asked, his voice hitting low and gentle tones. Aoba stiffly nodded, his throat convulsing as he tried to swallow down his sudden wave of nerves. "I'm fine," he said quietly, the subtle curve of his cheek bones flushing red when their eyes met once more. Mink's fingers lowered, fumbling with the buttons of Aoba's shirt, and at the same time he kissed him, a soft and tender kiss to gently calm his nerves, to reassure him he was safe. It was different from earlier, when they had desperately clawed at one another, their lips colliding in a moment of urgency and lust and heat. Now that the initial flames had subsided, they could slow down, take things at a careful pace and show their love for one and other properly.

He gently pushed the fabric of the shirt over Aoba's shoulders, revealing the pale skin of his bare chest as the boy shrugged it off. Mink also removed his own shirt, already damp with sweat and clinging to his skin, and tossed it aside carelessly. Aoba's eyes widened for a moment as he took the sight of the other man's bare upper body in. It had always been obvious he was well built, even if he tried to hide it beneath beneath fine shirts and heavy jumpers, the curves of his muscles were always visible. But now that Aoba saw him up close, momentarily he felt speechless, the breathe torn from his lungs.

Mink was beautiful, like a hero from a fairy tail, his muscles swelling in fine arcs beneath his dark skin, the contours of his stomach and chest sharp, quivering as he breathed heavily, his long hair falling over his shoulders in damp, tangled waves of brown. Aoba found himself unable to look away, and dumbly he just stared, heat spilling into his cheeks, until Mink's hands tentatively lowered to his body.

When his fingers traced the lines of his abdomen his slender frame trembled slightly, his wide hazel eyes looking up at Mink with an anxious waver. Aoba had admitted in the past that he hadn't had a proper sexual encounter before, so Mink doubted he'd ever revealed his body like this to anyone until now. It was was a new experience for him, so naturally he felt uneasy. And some of it, at least, was new to Mink too. The emotional side, the idea of seeking warmth from someone just because you wanted to hold them close, instead of solely for the pleasure of the act. It made him a little nervous too. He wanted to cherish Aoba, but he wasn't sure if his rough hands were capable of being so gentle, so he had to take great care when touching his body, handling him the way someone might handle a delicate flower that could be crushed between their fingers.

His hands trailed up toward his chest, fingers gliding across his smooth skin, catching at his already erect nipples. At first Aoba tensed at the touch, closing his eyes tightly. "M-mink..." he mumbled, taking deep, shaky breathes.

"Should I stop?" Mink asked, circling his thumbs over the supple protrusions. He highly doubted Aoba wanted to stop, but couldn't help but ask for verbal confirmation. Teasing that sweet voice from his lips was just a bonus, he told himself.

"I-I don't know," he gasped, his voice hitching. His skin, soaked with beads of sweat, was burning up beneath Mink's touch, and there was a bulge in his pants. He was clearly aroused by Mink's actions. But Mink wanted to tease a little more. "If you don't know, how do I?" he asked, lowering his face to Aoba's chest.

"N-n..." his half-hearted protest dissolved into a soft groan when Mink took a nipple into his mouth, and began playing with it, swirling and flicking his tongue around, before gently wrapping his lips over it, sucking lightly. "M-ink!" his voice caught as he spoke, and Mink lifted his head, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and Aoba's chest. "What is it, Aoba?" he said, and unable to resist riling him up further, he lowered his head once more, this time giving the other nipple the same treatment.

While he teased his upper body with his mouth, his hands began reaching toward his lower body, feeling Aoba's growing erection through the material of his pants. Aoba's legs seemed to tremble and he took in a sudden, sharp breathe as Mink began palming his hard on with one hand. When Mink clumsily unbuckled his belt, his hand diving into Aoba's underwear, large fingers clamping around his hard dick, an explicit moan tore from the younger boy's lips, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, his face going bright red. Just the sound of Aoba's voice made Mink's lust grow. He could feel a stifling heat between his own legs, a fire stirring in his stomach.

He squeezed slightly, and Aoba's hot length twitched between his fingers, the boy biting his lip to try and suppress another moan. It was an unbelievably seductive gesture, all the more because he meant it in a completely innocent manner. If only Aoba knew how much Mink wanted him, how crazy he was being driven by his every little reaction, and how carefully he was restraining himself from doing something rash, from surrendering to the ever growing impatience that was beginning to suffocate him and just hoisting the boys legs up and fucking him mercilessly. If it was anyone else he would have. But with Aoba he couldn't.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breathe and pushing down his primal urges. Aoba wasn't like anyone he'd ever been with before, he wasn't just someone to be fucked in the moment and thrown away later. He was special, someone that had crawled into his heart and made a home there, someone he would never dream of hurting in a million years. He couldn't afford to be careless when it came to him, no matter how much his instincts clawed inside him.

Regaining himself, he began stroking him slowly, only stopping for a brief moment to slide his pants and underwear down over his delicate hips and slim legs. Aoba kicked them off eagerly, his eyes somewhat pleading with Mink.  _Don't stop_  they seemed to say. A small smile tugged at Mink's lips, and he immediately continued with his pumping, even more vigorously than before, pressing his thumb into the swollen tip of his erection. A small cry of pleasure escaped Aoba's mouth, but quickly he cut himself off, to Mink's disapproval.

"There's no need to hold your voice down," he said, planting a series of kisses up Aoba's chest, stopping at the side of his neck. "Let me hear you," he whispered in his ear.

"But...i-it's embarrassing!" he protested between soft gasps. Mink let out a small chuckle, finding his objection somewhat endearing, because it was so like him to be embarrassed by something so trivial. He abruptly stopped moving his hands, and Aoba let out a groan of discontent. "Wh-" Mink cut off his protests with his lips, pounding them against Aoba's and forcing his tongue into his slightly open mouth. At first he seemed a little shocked, but then he returned the deep kiss, letting their tongues touch and play and entwine in his mouth, moaning softly against his lips as Mink pushed deeper and deeper into him, tongue exploring every inch, forcing his down like they were tangled up in a fight.

When he pulled away from the deep kiss, Aoba was breathing heavily, his cheeks painted deep scarlet, saliva glistening on his lips and chin. Mink moved his face toward the side of Aoba's head, and spoke with a soft exhale. "Will you let me hear your voice, Aoba?" he asked.

Aoba shuddered, taking a deep breathe. After a moment, he nodded stiffly. "Good," Mink said with a satisfied smile, but instead of going back to stroking the boy's cock like Aoba seemed to expect, he reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer beneath it, and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Aoba's brows knitted in confusion as he coated a generous amount on his fingers, but belatedly he seemed to realise what was going on.

"Mink..." the hesitation in his quiet voice made Mink stop what he was doing and watch Aoba's reactions closely. His soft hazel eyes were wide, uncertain, his mouth slightly open in alarm. It looked as though it had suddenly dawned upon him what they were going to do, and he was now more nervous about it than anything. The vulnerability etched all over his face was a harsh reminder to Mink of just how young Aoba really was. A boy of just eighteen, with very little experience in intimate matters, even for someone his age. Mink never imagined he'd ever sleep with someone twelve years younger than himself, but even more so he never believed he would do it because he had fallen for him. But there Aoba was, a student of his, in his bed, and all he could think about was how dearly he loved him, so dearly his heart ached sometimes. A good kind of ache, one that reminded him he was still capable of such a human emotion.

Mink closed his eyes for a moment. "We can stop," he said firmly. He had known from the second he decided to be with Aoba that this might happen. If he wasn't ready to go any further, he didn't want to put any pressure on him. Maybe they were both being foolish, letting themselves get swept away in the moment without stopping to think about the consequences. To Mink sex wasn't a huge deal, but to Aoba it was probably one of the most important decisions in his life right now, a huge barrier he was yet to overcome.

"I...I don't want to stop," he said with a decisive nod. His usual stubborn attitude was showing through his bashfulness now, like a lowered head peeking from behind a curtain. "You're sure?" Mink asked, analysing him closely with narrowed eyes. Aoba nodded once more, his gaze hardening with resolution. "Okay," Mink said, kissing him on the forehead, and then carefully he moved between Aoba's legs, encouraging him to open them wider, pushing his pale thighs apart. His skin was soft and hot, dampened with sweat, and his legs were trembling slightly.

Once in position, he began jacking him off once more, while slowly probing his ass hole with a lubricated finger, smearing the substance all over his entrance. Aoba's entire body seemed to stiffen up with the touch, and he let out a tiny whimper.

"Relax," Mink said, gradually pushing one finger in. Aoba writhed against him, seemingly unsure of how he felt about being penetrated. "Relax," Mink repeated, leaning over and gently pressing his mouth against Aoba's. His lips quivered beneath Mink's. "Hurts..." he muttered, taking a deep breathe in.

"It's okay," Mink reassured him, continuing to smother him with affectionate, consoling kisses, once more stroking his dick, trying to add some pleasure into the mix.

With Mink's careful finger movements and gentle pumping, Aoba once again began to moan, the pain within him gradually subsiding. At first the finger against his inner walls had felt too strange, too tight, sending an odd sting through his body, a pressure in his gut. But eventually it began to feel good as it slid around inside him, especially with Mink's other hand pumping his cock, he began to unconsciously buck his hips into it in search of more sweet pleasure as it pooled between his legs. Mink added more fingers, slowly stretching him open, and every now and then he would kiss Aoba, his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his chest, and mutter something to comfort him, to make sure he was still doing okay.

In the back of his mind, Aoba had a lingering fear that Mink might be rough with his body, or forget that it was his first time and get carried away. But he'd been so loving and gentle with him, it almost felt as though he was being spoiled, doted on and cherished more than he deserved.

A sharp spark ran through him as something inside him was hit just right, and all his thoughts scattered into white. "M-mink!" he cried, feeling a surge of pleasure tear through him like a trail of fire inside his stomach.

"What is it?" Mink asked, his deep seductive voice sending intense shivers up and down Aoba's spine.

"Ah- I..." he tried to form words, but his mind seemed to skid to a halt, hazy and blank as his thoughts were drowned in the sweet numbness.

Those fingers diligently worked him below, purposely striking at the same spot again, sending hot sparks dancing behind his eyes, waves of pleasure rolling through his nerves. Mink's thumb rolled around the solid tip of his dick, while the other hand stirred inside his ass, and with each tiny movement he felt the intense bliss grow stronger and stronger, so much that he thought his body was melting from the waist down. He tried calling Mink's name again, but only a choked cry came out, his throat unable to form words and instead a thick stream of saliva dribbled down his mouth and chin.

He felt himself arch his back into the pleasure, raising his hips as they writhed and convulsed uncontrollably, the sheer intensity of it all too much for him. He barely even registered the fact his hands had wrapped around Mink's neck, his fingers curled into the hair on the back of his head, his body trembling violently. "I'm going to-" he tried to warn Mink, but it was a second too late. A white hot bliss shot through him, and with one last powerful buck of his hips, he came, semen spurting from his dick, his thoughts scattering in a violent burst, his eyes closing tightly as tears streamed down his face.

Instantly feeling all the strength deplete from his body, he almost fell back, burying his head into the soft pillows, and shivered, quickly taking in shallow raspy breathes as he tried to still himself. He gently closed his eyes and lay there for a moment, gradually calming down, an odd warm feeling enveloping him like he was laying half asleep in a steamy sauna. He felt completely relaxed, his mind in a numb haze, his thoughts running sluggish and slow. He felt Mink kiss his cheek, but he barely registered the feeling, as though his nerve endings had been sizzled off in the heat of his climax.

Cum still dribbled down his now limp cock, and with dim shock he realised it must have dirtied Mink's hand, too. Suddenly the blissful ignorance was gone, and shame began to twist through him like barbs in his gut, jarring him back to his senses. He tried to shoot back up, but large hands firmly pressed against his chest and pushed him back down. "Relax," Mink said, his voice gentle yet somehow commanding.

"But!" Aoba began protesting, then felt embarrassment prickle at his cheeks. What on Earth was he supposed to say? Even though Mink still sat between his legs, looking down at him with soft golden eyes, he managed to turn his head to the side, using his hands to cover his face in shame. He'd never been so mortified in all his life. And as he recalled all those noises indecent that had come from his mouth too, it was so embarrassing he wished he could just curl in on himself and disappear.

"Aoba," Mink's deep voice was soft, his lips brushing against the outer shell of his ear. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his voice muffled against the palm of his hands. "I'm just really embarrassed."

Mink let out a small chuckle, and kissed the side of Aoba's head, lips catching a loose clump of his sweaty hair. "Don't be stupid," he muttered.

Before he could even think to reply, Mink took the opportunity to steal a kiss from his lips, catching him off guard. But he fell into it anyway, gradually being swept away by the soft warmth, the sweet taste and the intoxicating fog that seemed to descend upon his mind every time they touched. He loosely wrapped his arms around Mink's neck, the heat from their entangled bodies washing away the world around him. Mink's large hands trailed down his sides, resting on his waist in turn, warm and soothing on his burning body.

Then, aware of Aoba's eyes watching him closely, he unzipped his pants, shoving them down his hips, and pulled out his own cock, shuddering in a moment of bliss when his fingers brushed the solid length. Aoba was still and silent, his eyes wavering with apprehension, his lips quivering, when Mink leaned into him, bending down to brush his lips against Aoba's.

Then slowly, he probed his solid length around Aoba's entrance, just teasing, testing the waters. Aoba swallowed hard, his body going rigid, fingers curling into Mink's hair, bunching it up on the back of his head. "We don't have to," Mink reassured him. "Do you want to?"

He nodded gingerly. "I...I want to do it," he said, closing his eyes tightly, redness blossoming on his cheeks.

"Ok..." he grunted softly, pushing the tip into Aoba's ass. A choked sound escaped Aoba's throat as Mink slowly pressed further in, his insides tightly clinging around his dick. It was unbelievably hot, and the feeling of being gradually swallowed up sent sparks between his legs, shivers down to the base of his spine. He softly groaned in Aoba's ear, feeling the boy contract around him as he took in deep, shuddering breathes. "M-mink," he gasped, his face scrunching up into a slight grimace. "It's sore."

"If it's too much, I'll stop," Mink eyed him warily, but Aoba stubbornly shook his head.

"Keep going," he urged, and Mink continued pressing forward with great care as Aoba's entrance widened to accommodate his girth. Mink wasn't small by any means, and he was worried about Aoba, being so slight and fragile, so he watched his reactions closely, eyes analysing every twitch of his face, every flutter of his eyelids. He stopped when he was consumed down to the hilt, and Aoba looked up at him, his face red face contorted into a pained expression. He was taking small, ragged breathes, as though he could barely draw in air.

Mink frowned at him, a dull pressure twisting inside his stomach. "Aoba..." he said. "Should we stop?"

"No...keep going" his voice came out strained, and he closed his eyes when Mink gently rocked his hips into him, his brows furrowing. A sharp, constrained cry of pain leaked from his lips, and he began shaking his head. "Hurts," he said quietly through gritted teeth. He looked up at Mink, eyes wide and watering, flickering with fear and uncertainty. "Can you stop for a moment?" he whimpered.

Mink felt something in his chest shatter, shards of glass stuck in his throat. It was agonising to see Aoba like that, and immediately he froze. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing his cheek.

Aoba took in a deep, ragged breathe. "I just need a minute," he muttered, drawing in a sharp breathe.

Mink cupped his face, and kissed him, his lips delicate against Aboa's, soft and grazing and searching as Aoba trembled beneath him. "Sorry..." Aoba mumbled against him, his eyes closing tightly as they kissed once more.

"It's fine. Are you hurt?" Mink asked.

"I'm okay," he replied, his voice hoarse and shaky.

"You're sure?" Mink said as he brushed his fingers through Aoba's mess of sweaty hair, pushing the tangled bangs away from his face.

"Yeah...I just...it's kinda sore," he sighed, his gaze sliding off to the side as his he struggled to find the words to say. "I don't want to stop though..."

"Maybe this will help," Mink mumbled, and before Aoba even had a chance to respond, he had wrapped his arms around his slender body and carefully started to roll onto his back, so that he could position Aoba on top of himself. It was awkward at first, Aoba's smaller body squirming in his confusion as he attempted to settle into their new arrangement. His legs tightened around Mink's hips as he slid himself down onto his length, body trembling as he dug his fingers into the bare skin of his shoulders to support himself.

Mink smiled up at him faintly, gently caressing his hips to try and comfort him. His skin was hot and sweaty to the touch, and his thin legs shook slightly, his eyes fluttering shut as a shuddering breath passed through his pale, quivering lips. "M-mink..." he said, his voice trembling. "Wh-what...?" Aoba was unable to finish his sentence, he couldn't even think straight, his mind felt as though it was on fire and it was burning all his thoughts to ash.

"Just relax," Mink said. "Take your time."

"But..." Aoba murmured, his throat feeling tight. He'd never done something like this before, and embarrassment tore through him like a blade to his gut when he realised Mink was looking up at him, eyes watching him keenly. He felt his stomach lurch, and he looked away, unable to meet his gaze without feeling his nerves twist. Mink only let out a small chuckle, his voice a low rumble. "Do what feels good, Aoba," he said, to which Aoba's entire face changed to a shade of crimson.

But after a few moments of embarrassed silence, he began rolling his hips a little, experimenting at first, and through the dim and persistent pain he felt a strong volt of pleasure spark through him as Mink's dick reached into his depths, and he let out a small groan, his voice seeping through his lips breathlessly. As he continued his tentative movements, he heard Mink grunt low and unsteady beneath him. When he finally built up the courage to open his eyes, he was staring up at him, the back of his head buried into the white pillow, hair curled around his face in soft brown tendrils, the sharp curves of his cheekbones flushed dark red.

Aoba's eyes were barely open, his face bright red, panting heavily as though he was struggling to draw in breathe and Mink felt a swell of desire rush through him, already adding to the flames that burned inside his body, not just between his legs, but also flooding into his chest too, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He looked so beautiful as he was undone, his mess of blue hair damp with sweat as it whirled around his head, his bangs falling carelessly over his gentle, pale face. For a moment it was as though he was floating through the ocean, lost in some hazy dream of blue and white.

He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breathe. "What's wrong?" he heard Aoba ask, his voice like a needle penetrating the surface of a bubble.

"Nothing..." he answered quietly. "I've just never wanted someone as much as I do now," he said sincerely, his steady gaze meeting Aoba's. Aoba's face flared up and he looked away abruptly with a tiny, indignant squeak. The way he shyly tried to conceal his embarrassment only fuelled the fire of Mink's passion, and his hips seemed to jerk on their own, bucking up into the Aoba's ass, who let out a yelp of surprise, finger tips burrowing into Mink's shoulders so hard he was sure they'd left red indents.

"I...I've never...me too," he fumbled over the words, struggling to find a reply to Mink's statement, but when he finally managed to look him in the eye once more, there was a spark of something there that hadn't been before. He now seemed more determined as he started moving again, prompted by the trembling of Mink's legs as he occasionally pushed up into him, trying his best not to use too much force, hands moving up to hold onto Aoba's small waist.

It was enough to feel his flesh, the damp heat of his skin, the ripple of his muscles beneath as he began working them once more, but as he watched Aoba's body move, he was completely entranced by every little detail, gaze unwavering, eyes barely blinking as he took it all in.

At the very start it had been small, timid movements, jerky and unsure, barely raising himself as he got used to the sensation. But after his initial shyness had faded and his confidence grew, he began to arch into each thrust, clearly trying to grind Mink's cock against a certain spot, his pale legs lifting him higher, his stomach muscles straining beneath his milky skin as his back bent forward. The way his lips curled around his moans, a sweet high note when it hit just right, but still slightly restrained as they spilled out like water over the brim of a glass was mesmerising too. And the way his brows arched on his head, and he closed his eyes, lashes catching his tears as they cast shadows over his burning cheekbones was the image of perfection, a painting where every brush stroke was messy and wild and beautiful, thrown together onto a canvas to create an image for only him to see.

The spark between his legs felt as though it was about to ignite, as Aoba came down upon him over and over, the hot flesh of his insides engulfing his length, scraping him against his inner walls all the way from base to tip. The boy was lost in himself now, his awkward shyness completely drowned out in his quest for more pleasure. Although it had taken them both some time, they had settled into a rhythm now, although Mink tried not to put a lot of force into his own movements.

There was a time he would never have considered giving someone even this amount on control during sex, he had always been one to pin someone down and fuck them, to decide the pace at which they went and the position in which they did it for the sake of his own needs. But this was different. He cared for his partner now, even more than he cared for himself. His needs were secondary to Aoba's, he wanted Aoba to feel everything in his own way at his own pace, he wanted to watch him and hear him and feel it all with him, it was more than just primal urges, fulfilment of an empty desire. They were doing it out of love, a silent promise of commitment to one and other, to travel this perilous road together.

Fuelled by the waves of pleasure that began crashing through him like fire, spreading from his stomach to the very tips of his toes, and the racing of his heart that seemed to pulse a thrill through his veins, he could feel himself toppling over the edge of release. But Aoba came first, strings of semen shooting all over his stomach, his face contorted into an expression of ecstasy as a long shuddering moan poured from his lips. With a few more desperate thrusts upward, Mink was releasing inside him, with a stifled grunt and short, choppy breathing, that sweet bliss pouring through him like warm water rushing over his skin.

Aoba slumped on top of him almost immediately after he came, like a puppet whose strings had been suddenly cut, and buried his face into Mink, breathing hot and heavy breaths into the side of his neck. He was still on his knees, and for a while they remained joined, both too exhausted to move. But eventually, with slow, tired movements, feeling a little lightheaded, Aoba lifted himself off of Mink, and fell down on the bed next to him, burying his face into the pillows. "I'm sleepy," he groaned, his voice muffled into the soft material.

"Me too," Mink replied, shifting onto his side.

With a sheepish glance in his direction, Aoba only mumbled "We should sleep," and then immediately pressed his face back against the pillows, feeling his cheeks burn up with an odd sense of shyness. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he felt too embarrassed to look at Mink right now. A strange feeling swirled through him, brushing up against his nerves uneasily, yet a warmth also filled him, flooding through his veins and senses like candlelight, and for some reason even though he had calmed down his heart still raced inside his chest, the harsh pulse beating in his ears like a drum.

"Are you going to look at me?" Mink inquired, amusement edging his tone.

"No," Aoba mumbled into the pillows.

"Why not?" he asked, already guessing that he was probably too embarrassed. He felt an odd tug at his heart, like warm fingers gently pulling at his chest, and couldn't help but smile. Every side of Aoba was precious to him, but there was something oddly endearing about the way he looked and acted when he was feeling embarrassed or shy.

Aoba just groaned, an indignant sound coming from his mouth, and turned his back to Mink, who immediately wrapped his arms around Aoba's body, pulling him closer from behind and pressing his face against the back of his head. Damp wisps of blue hair lightly brushed his skin, and after a moment of hesitation he lowered his lips to Aoba's nape, mouth brushing the hot, sensitive area. The boy shivered in his hold, a small squeak crawling from the back of his throat, and tried to pull away.

But Mink only held him tighter and after a few seconds of struggling Aoba seemed to give up and accept his fate, letting the older man's arms snake around his naked body, settling on his waist. "I'm still not going to look at you," he mumbled in defiance, curling up into Mink's arms, their bodies seeming to naturally meld together as they lay in the bed. "Never again?" Mink asked.

"Never...again," Aoba murmured around a yawn, feeling a heaviness press upon his eyelids as he gradually slid into a doze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to start writing this story for real but then this idea popped into my head and I wrote it all and I said I would save it for when I get there but I can't so  
> Have a part 2

Aoba was gently awoken by warm hands stroking the exposed skin of his neck and shoulders, making him shudder slightly as his eyes gradually peeled open. He hadn't been in a deep sleep, more just an unsteady doze, and at first he thought the fingers touching him were remnants of a fading dream, before he recalled with dim shock that he wasn't in his own bed. He felt his stomach twist itself in knots as the events from earlier welled up in his mind, fresh and anew, and heat flushed into his face as he slowly shifted in the bed, turning to face Mink.

The older man was lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, and his eyes flickered to Aoba as he moved. "How do you feel?" he asked, studying his face intently.

"Fine, I guess..." he mumbled, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands. A small smile tugged at Mink's lips, and he leaned forward, softly kissing Aoba's forehead.

"Good," he murmured. "You basically passed out," he teased, his golden eyes alight with a playful glow, "I thought young people were supposed to have more stamina."

A small sound of humiliation escaped from the back of Aoba's throat, and he shot Mink a dangerously sharp glare. "It's your fault!" he protested.

Mink raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How so?" he knew he was being a little cruel with his teasing, but he just couldn't resist trying to get those adorable reactions from Aoba. He loved the way his pale face would flood with red, and his words would come out stuttering with embarassment.

Aoba's eyes lowered away from Mink's gaze, his fine cheekbones dusted rose pink. "You...you know why!" he spat, "Why do you have to be such an asshole!?" his eyes narrowed into a scowl, and Mink let out a small chuckle despite himself.

"All right, I'm sorry," he said in mock defeat, slipping out from under the covers and shifting to the edge of the bed. Aoba watched him closely, feeling a slight flutter in his chest, a prickle of heat on his face. Mink was still naked, and his back was toned and smooth, dark skin beautiful and damp with sweat, almost shimmering with gold where the light hit the curvature of his muscles. He was kind of like a sculpture from the history books, Aoba thought, he had an air of hardness and severity yet he was still somehow beautiful and captivating.

He glanced back at Aoba, tying his mess of dark hair into an unkempt bun, stray wisps escaping down the sides of his face.

"We should wash," he murmured. "And then eat?"

"Sure..." Aoba said, feeling a slight press of guilt in his gut. He felt a little shame for snapping at Mink, and wordlessly he dragged himself from the bed, his body and mind still feeling somewhar sluggish and slow, like lead coursed through his veins in place of his blood. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the white sheets were dishivelled and damp with sweat...and something else he realised, heat rushing to his face.

Mink noticed his shocked reaction, and a sly grin spread on his lips. "It's fine," he commented, gesturing his head toward the sullied bedsheets. "They just need washed."

Aoba's mind faltered for something to say, some sort of retort, but he struggled to think of anything and eventually just opted for a silent stare, unable to hold back the embarassment pouring forth onto his skin.

The bathroom wasn't like anything Aoba had ever seen before in a home. There was no bath, only a spacious shower. It was a fairly small area, with hard tiled flooring of a white marble design, and plain white walls, spotless and gleaming. The whole place seemed have that sheen of being freshly scrubbed, and he could even smell a faint hint of something sweet and floral in the air, like a freshener or something.

Thinking back on it, Mink's whole house seemed pretty immaculate. Everything was so neat and tidy, as though it had been thoughtfully placed where it belonged, and he couldn't even recall seeing a blemish on the walls or carpets. He amused himself with the concept that Mink was a bit of a neat freak, and considering he was usually so well kept, not a crease in his shirt nor a hair out of place, it didn't seem like such a far fetched idea.

"Are you okay with showering together? If not, I'll wait," he heard Mink say behind him.

A tight knot wound itself round in Aoba's stomach, but he nodded tentaviely, ignoring the fraying at his nerves. "It's fine," he said. It's not really like they could get much more intimate anyway, he thought to himself, desperately trying to swallow down his embarassment.

It was a little awkward at first. Aoba didn't know where to stand or what to do. Mink towered over him, water streaming down his naked body, and Aoba felt a little like a mouse gazing into the eyes of a cat, knowing it was about to be swallowed up. He wanted to shrink away and hide himself in a corner, but he resisted the urge and let his eyes wander around, anywhere but Minks body, constantly reminding himself not to look down in particular. There seemed to be something caught in the back of Aoba's throat,and he could feel the air in his lungs burn like steam from the shower.

It was strange to feel so awkward, a situation like this was nothing compared to what had happened before, and yet somehow it seemed so much more intimate in a way. They were sharing the same space, breathing in each other's presence, standing toe to toe but barely touching, and it was oddly intense, because there was a tension between them and unlike when having sex, they weren't relieving it through their bodies and actions. 

"There's no need to be so awkward," Mink commented, observing his uncomfortable demeanour. Aoba's gaze snapped up to him, his face a little red. The beads of water trailed down his cheeks in tiny rivers, collecting at the tip of his nose and chin, gluing his hair around his face like a blue frame, and his eyes seemed to waver nervously, a ripple of brown and green.

"It's not like I've ever done this before," he said, his tone sharp, and immediately he turned his face away, blue clumps of hair sticking to his fine shoulders and collar bone. Mink gently placed his hands on Aoba's sides, just above his delicate hips. "I know," he murmured, voice barely audible over the water pelting down upon them. He leaned forward and softy pecked Aoba's lips. It wasn't a lustful or even a passionate kiss, it was gentle and reassuring, an attempt to calm Aoba's anxieties.

Aoba was young and stubborn, he rarely expressed his worries or fears and tended to put on a show of acting like he was fine, even when he clearly wasn't. Mink was one of the few people he'd let that mask slip around, if even a little, allowing a glimpse of his true self, who he really was and how he really felt. Even now, with the harshness in his voice, it was just a way of trying to conceal his nerves. But Mink saw right through, he was able to read Aoba like an open book even when he was trying to remain closed.

His skin was slick and burning, perhaps from the water or perhaps from something else, Mink thought, as he urged him to turn around. "I'll wash your back," he explained, when Aoba resisted.

Eventually he nodded and turned himself, leaning against the tiled wall for support, his back trembling slightly where Mink's hands touched his skin. At first he felt heat rush to his face, but after a while he got used to the gentle movement soapy fingers and a soft wash cloth, and as the water fell upon them like hot rainfall, the sound seemed like static rushing through his head and numbing his thoughts, and he felt himself relax and switch off for a bit.

It was only when he felt those hands go lower and the soft brush of a mouth against his nape that he stiffened, his mind being pulled abruptly from his reverie. "Mink...what are you doing?" his voice spilled forth from trembling lips, and a shiver traced its way down his spine when Mink answered, breathe fanning the back of his neck, causing the hairs to stand on edge.

"We need to clean up properly," he answered, fingers trailing up Aoba's inner thighs, encouraging him to part them. "What!?" Aoba demanded, a hot flush settling over his body. But Mink just ignored him and began wiping down Aoba's lower regions, covering every inch, while the boy trembled against the wall, arms shaking and fingers curling against the tiles.

"Why do you always have to be so embarassing!?" Aoba spat through gritted teeth, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

"Why are you always so embarassed?" Mink countered calmly, kissing the back of his neck. Damp strands of hair bristled against his face, and he shoved them to the side, pressing his lips against Aoba's nape once more. Aoba wriggled away from Mink and turned on him with a scowl, water streaming down his face. "Because you always try and embarass me!" he snapped, a tension growing in his chest.

He knew he was being a little unreasonable, but there was a growing aggrivation at how vulnerable he was when Mink pushed his buttons, he wasn't really used to having feelings for someone and the inveitable weakness that came with them. Even now, with Mink's eyes on his body, he felt defenceless, as though a thousand blades were pressed against his bare skin, and he suppressed a shiver.

"I'm sorry," Mink replied with a gentle smile, pressing his lips on Aoba's forehead as he stretched over and turned the shower off. It was a soft warm touch, a brush of heat on his skin despite the fading heat from the water and the warm fog that enveloped them. "I won't do anything you don't like."

Aoba blushed, lowering his gaze to his feet. "It-it's not that I don't like it...I just," he sighed, trying to rearrange the confusion of thoughts running through his mind as he was led out from the shower and onto the tiled flooring. "I just...I feel so exposed around you. Not just my body, but...I dunno. It scares me," he admitted truthfully, unable to look Mink in the eyes.

"I understand," he said after a moment of thought. "But you can be yourself around me. I want to see the real you, and get to know every inch of you, body and mind alike. There's no need to be scared, Aoba. I'm not going to judge you, I only want to love you. But I know it's hard to get used to being loved like this, so I'll hold back for now."

Aoba stared up at him, for a speechless moment, only a small, annoyed sound escaping from his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Mink had never said those words out loud before, never truly stated his love for Aoba so clearly, and it left his heart racing in his chest, his throat tight as though it was closing in on itself.

"Come on," Mink said, leaning down slightly to wrap a soft, warm towel around Aoba's body. "We should get ready to eat."

But the words didn't seem to pierce his thoughts. He couldn't even think about anything, his mind was still caught on Mink's words. 'I only want to love you', he had said, and thinking back of it a gradual warmth seemed to spread through Aoba's body, starting as a flutter of heat in his chest but eventually reaching to every inch and corner of his being, and he couldn't focus on anything else but that strange and blissful feeling.

Before he knew it he was kissing him. Mink was that much taller than him, that even when the older man's head was bent down, Aoba still needed to stand on the tips of his toes and loop his arms around his neck just so his lips would reach Mink's. He wasn't sure why he thought pressing their mouths together in some form of clumsy collision would release the heat in his body, but for some reason it only added fuel to the fire, flames igniting in his chest so intensely he thought they might swallow his heart whole.

Their bodies seemed to meld together as Mink kissed him back without a hint of hesitation. His fierceness rivaled Aoba's, and gradually his large arms snaked beneath the towel loosely draped over him and around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him so crushingly close it was like they might melt into one another.

Aoba forgot that they were completely naked, but even when belatedly he realised, the sensation of Mink's skin hot and wet as it slid against his, it didn't bother him. The fear of being exposed had faded, and although it was still a little nerve wracking to think about, he no longer felt vulnerable or afraid.

They separated for a moment, Aoba's face flushed red, his shoulders heaving as he desperately tried to draw in some air. For a brief second, he wondered if every kiss would leave him feeling so breathless, if every moment like this with Mink would be like drowning in one another. But before he could linger on the thought, he felt a hot rush of air against the side of his neck, and the touch of wet lips softly brushing his ear a moment later.

"What was that about?" Mink murmured on an exhale, his low voice seeming to pierce all the way through Aoba's head, sending an intense chill to the base of his spine.

He shuddered slightly, his hold around Mink tightening, and his stomach clenched. "It-it's because I love you," he said. The words felt strange, almost like a foriegn language on his lips, and he couldn't recall the last time he'd said them to someone, even his own family. But when he looked into Mink's eyes, soft and shimmering like sunlight on water, those words seemed to come to him so naturally, as though he'd already spoken them a thousand times before.

"I love you," he repeated, with more certainty this time, but he'd barely even finished speaking before Mink's lips pounded into his with such force it was almost painful. His eyes flickered shut, and he gasped against Mink's mouth, his voice instantly swallowed by ravenous kisses. Minks tongue was hot and wet as he tasted every inch of Aoba's mouth, before entwining playfully with Aoba's own, saliva tricking from his lips and down his chin and neck as he slowly lost control.

A dull ache began to grow in Aoba's hips, and his stomach felt hot and heavy. He let out a small moan into Mink's mouth, and then pulled away from the kiss, desperately trying to gulp in air, although it seemed impossible. His head felt light, and a dizziness crashed upon him, his legs trembling as though they could no longer carry his weight. His entire body felt hot, and he couldn't tell if it was because of Mink, the steam in the room, or the nerves bundled up in chest, but everything suddenly seemed to suffocate him, and with a haze of dim shock he realised that all the strength had suddenly been swept from his body, and the corners of his vision were darkening as though painted over with blotches of ink.

Mink seemed to notice that he was shaky, and his arms, still wraped around Aoba's waist, tightened as though to steady him, and then he carefully lowered him to the floor. The hard tiles felt as cold as ice against his flushed skin, and he leaned his back against the bathroom door, feeling relief wash over him at the weight being removed from his legs. He wasn't really sure what had happened to make him feel so wobbly. He shook his head as though it could somehow blow off the fog from his mind, and when his gaze focused again, Mink was watching him carefully, brow creased slightly in mild concern.

He placed a hand on Aoba's forhead, fingers gently grazing his shivering skin. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Aoba murmured in response. "I just feel a bit..."his mind stumbled, unable to find the right words to describe the odd sensation. "Maybe I'm just tired," he said after a long pause, tightly closing his eyes and feeling a slight weariness wash through him in pulsing waves.

Mink kissed his mouth lightly, his lips just brushing Aoba's, and then pulled away with a soft sigh. "Maybe we should eat," he said. But then his gaze lowered between Aoba's legs, to his trembling thighs, his golden eyes alight with a mischievous glint. Aoba's dick was slowly raising its head once more, and his cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink, long lashes brushing over them as he cast his gaze down. "Unless you want to deal with this first?"

Aoba shot him a puzzled look, accompanied by a small sound of confusion in the back of his throat, as though he hadn't quite registered his own arousal. Mink's fingers gently stroked the sides of his dick, and Aoba let loose a small, high moan, before biting down on his lip.

"Mink..." he mumbled breathlessly as the older man began slowly pumping his length. "Wait..."

Mink's movements came to a halt. "What's wrong?" he asked, analyzing Aoba's face closely. His brows were raised, his lips slightly parted, cheeks red and eyes barely open, a sliver of hazel just visible beneath his soft, brown lashes. Droplets of water dripped down to his chin, hung on the end of his nose, and he let out a small, shuddering breathe. "Don't stop," he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

Mink frowned, a little perplexed by Aoba's mixed signals. Perhaps he was too lost in the moment to think clearly, and with some hesitation, Mink began pumping again, to which Aoba's voice gradually rose into soft moans, his lips quivering as he tried to hold it down.

Absent mindely, his thoughts scattering in white hot waves of bliss, Aoba's arms looped around Mink's neck, fingers curling through the hair on the back of his head, and as his dick was repeatedly stimulated, his hips seemed to move of their own accord, as though pulled by the sweet pleasure that was building up in them.

While still jacking him off, Mink's face moved to Aoba's chest, his hot breathe skirting over his soft skin, and with heated kisses, he lowered his face down the length of Aoba's body, tongue trailing over his tender flesh, before resting on the sharp bone of his hip. It was so much easier to do this because he was already naked, there were no cumbersome clothes in the way, no belts to clumsily undo and underwear to hastily tug off. Aoba's skin was already exposed to him, pale and perfect, washed ghostly white in the bathroom lights, as he trembled under every slight touch.

Aoba let out the long, ragged breathe he had been holding as Mink, now leaning over his lower body, hair falling over his shoulders and sending shivers through his body as it brushed against his thighs, began to kiss the area around his navel, pulling and nipping at the over sensitive skin as his mouth lowered further.  
  
Aoba jolted as the tip of Mink's nose pressed against the light patch of hair, sending an odd spark rushing between his legs, a throbbing that seemed to pulse to his very core, and he found his voice spilling out uncontrollably, echoing through the room. He knew what Mink was doing, and lightly he tugged at his hair to try and stop him, but Mink only smiled, the corners of his lips curling up slightly, and pressed his mouth against Aoba's tip.

The younger boy moaned, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth while the other coiled into Mink's hair. His shuddered moans were muffled against his hand, and he felt the intensity build up so swiftly that he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Mink's mouth wrapped around him perfectly, swallowing him up while his fingers held the base. Aoba was barely able to focus on anything but the sensation consuming his length, the sweet numbness clawing at his hips and the soft, wet sensation of a tongue wrapping around him and sliding over his penis from tip to base.

It was almost like he was drowning and burning at the same time, ice and fire rushing through his entire body, destroying his veins, and with a strangled cry against his knuckles, he came, semen bursting into Mink's mouth as saliva dripped down his hand. He wasn't sure how long he had lasted, but he knew that it was over quickly regardless.

After that he truly felt as though his lower body had been burned away, and when he tried to focus on the room around him, his vision seemed to flicker as static danced around the edges. "M-mink..." he mumbled, his eyelids feeling weighed down.

He heard a voice softy say his name, and as he closed his eyes, giving up the struggle to keep them open, he felt a peculiar sensation, like he was floating on the surface of a swaying ocean. When he opened his eyes once more, having no idea how much time had passed, he felt himself being carefully placed down, something warm and soft covering his naked body.

"Sorry Aoba," Mink murmured in his ear, leaving him half asleep on the sofa, a soft faux fur blanket draped over him. "I think I went a little too far," there was a slight chuckle in his deep voice, but the edges were tinged with guilt.

"It's fine," Aoba said, his voice weak and thin as he curled himself into the blanket. "I'm happy."

"Me too," Mink said, a little surprised at how Aoba's words seemed to send his heart into a flurry.

"Hey...can you tell me why you love me?" it seemed like a pretty normal question, but there was a vulnerability in Aoba's voice, something fragile and delicate as glass, and when their eyes met, he seemed as though he was trying to make sense of something.

"What?" Mink said, brows rising in slight shock. He hadn't really expected a question like that out of thin air, and it left him feeling a little baffled.

"Why do you love me?" Aoba repeated, his voice heavy and sluggish. "Like...what made you...when did you know? I dunno..." his face went a little read, and he shyly lowered his eyes, lips pulling into a nervous smile.

Mink thought for a moment before answering. "At first it was because I saw a little bit of myself in you. I wanted to help. But it was strange. I seemed to find things in you I could never find in anyone else. Pieces of myself I had lost, maybe. I saw it in your smile, even when you were facing despair, in your eyes when you cried because there was nothing else you could do, in the way you opened up to me about who you truly were and how you truly felt beneath that facade of stubborn recklessness. My heart seemed to become warm around you, and I thought, "Ah, fuck."

Aoba let out a small giggle, sounding a little delirious in his sleepy state. "You're so embarrassing," he mumbled. "But I love you too...also...I'm kinda hungry," his smile was tired and faint, but Mink still thought it lit up his entire face all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out waaaay longer than I meant it to. I may develop this into a full fic at some point as I started writing something for it a long time ago but it didn't really go anywhere. But I would like to write about how their relationship came about and how their feelings for each other developed over time instead of just jumping straight into the beginning of their relationship and writing some smut. But I was just really itching to write some yaoi smut so...


End file.
